


Man in uniform

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had put on his full dress uniform and then he'd stripped for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

Rodney watched as John sank slowly down on him, taking Rodney's hard cock into his body.

It was breathtaking as always, but what made it even hotter than usual was what John had done for him today: he'd put on his full dress uniform and then he'd stripped for him until Rodney was painfully hard and John wore nothing but his opened shirt and jacket.

Rodney reached out now to touch the little colorful ribbons awarded to John for his services and achievements.

John moved above him, riding Rodney's cock the way the both liked it best: quick and deep.

Rodney's hand ran over the material of the jacket and then down the shirt parting it to expose more of John's chest. He let his other hand join and then ran both of his hands through John's chest hair, before rubbing his nipples with his thumbs.

John leaned into Rodney's ministrations and began stroking his cock.

Rodney let his hands slide to John's sides beneath the shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He ran his hands over John's back, between sweaty skin and shirt. This was so hot.

Rodney offered his tongue and John sucked it in, still rocking on Rodney's dick, their rhythm second nature by now.

He pulled back, and while Rodney regretted the loss of John's mouth on his, he didn't regret the sight that he was rewarded with: John was fucking himself on Rodney's cock, moving steadily faster and jerking himself off. Rodney's hands holding him at the waist parted his uniform jacket and shirt, but they were there, moving up and down along with John.

Rodney didn't think he'd ever be able to see him in dress blues again without getting hard.

He started thrusting up into John now, unable to hold back any longer.

John pulled him up into a kiss, never faltering in their rhythm. Then he groaned and threw his head back, spurting come over his hand, onto Rodney's stomach and his own chest.

Rodney kept driving into him, trying to hold on, until he saw a few drops of John's come on the uniform jacket.

He came, shooting into John, John's name on his lips.

He wondered briefly if it wouldn't be more appropriate if he called him Colonel, but maybe John would misunderstand it, and he really, really wanted a repeat performance.

John draped himself over Rodney's chest. Rodney rolled them both over, slipped out of John, and licked the come off the jacket.

God, he _loved_ this man in uniform.


End file.
